


A Tenebris Ad Lucem

by thealyx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First fanfic on this site, Harry Dies, I'm new to this, Other, Sirius Black Dies, Voldemort possesses Harry, Voldemort wins the war, don't get triggered, formatting is hell, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealyx/pseuds/thealyx
Summary: A Tenebris Ad Lucem. From light to Dark. The hero falls into the darkness. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on this site, so please be nice. *smiles uncertainly*

A Tenebris Ad Lucem

  
  
Harry was found in his room with tears streaming down on his face. His shaking hands were holding a piece of parchment.

  
_Dear Harry,_   
_It is my greatest regret to inform you that Sirius Black has died. He was in Grimmauld Place when it happened. Death Eaters had somehow broken through the wards, probably because Bellatrix Lestrange was with them._   
_Sirius rushed down the stairs, and was met with several Death Eaters. Sirius Black went down honorably, just the way he wanted to._   
_I offer you my condolences._   
_Albus Dumbledore_

  
    Harry stopped crying. He just stared blankly at the wall. The Triwizard tournament was still in session, he couldn't draw out now. The last task was tomorrow, no one would miss him if he left. Ron was still convinced that he had done something to get into the tournament so he ignored Harry like the plague.

     Harry stood, staring at the drapes of his bed. Red and gold. He realized now that those colors actually clashed very horribly. Perhaps maybe, Professor Dumbledore had gotten it wrong, maybe Sirius wasn't dead.   
    He dug into his trunk and found the mirror that Sirius had given him, he called out,  
    “I want to see Sirius.” The mirror remained smooth, and all Harry saw was his own reflection.   
    Harry growled in frustration and threw the glass onto the floor. The mirror shattered and cut Harry’s feet.   
     But he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He picked up a shard of the mirror and stared into the Forbidden Forest.  
   “Why are you crying, huh? Probably sad because you didn't get the best time in the second task huh. Not enough fame for you already?” Ron sneered.  
   “ Shut up Ron, just shut up,” Harry said running from the dorms and through the common rooms. He stepped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
    “Goodbye,” then he headed toward the Great Hall. Then through the doors he went, not noticing a rat following him.   
    Harry ran with the shard of glass in his hand, tears streaming down his face. He ran toward the forbidden forest then stopped. He took the piece of glass, and with shaking hands, started to cut. He cut and cut, the pain making him forget everything.  The blood dropped onto the ground forming a small puddle at his feet. Harry fell onto the ground and closed his eyes forever. A small rat scampered over, dragging a bundle with him. The rat transformed into one Peter Pettigrew, “ Master, your plan worked, Potter is now dead,”   
 “ Hurry then, you incompetent rat, bring me his body,” a voice rasped out. Peter scurried over to the bundle and laid down Harry’s body.   
  “Here it is My Lord,” Pettigrew said.   
   A black cloud grew from the bundle and went into Harry’s dead body. His eyes opened, and flashed red for a second and then reverted to green. Though something was off, Harry’s eyes now resembled the Killing curse. They were colder and darker than before. Like chips of green ice.   
Voldemort had risen again, and he was using the body of the boy-who-lived. Voldemort went back to Hogwarts, feeling the warmth of her wards and he chuckled, it was good to be back.   
   “Harry, where have you been?” The concerned voice of Hermione Granger asked.   
    ‘Mudblood.’ Voldemort sneered inside his head,” Oh just in the forest, thinking about somethings.”   
    “It's dangerous in the forest! It's called forbidden for a reason!” Hermione said.   
   “ I just needed to think alright! My godfather just died, you think that I'm going to be all sunshiney and rainbowey after that just happened? Now leave me alone. I need some space.” Voldemort said, shoving the letter into Hermione’s hands, and stomping away.   
“ Oh, is Potter moping that even though he saved two people, he still didn't get the best score? Oh boo-hoo, Potter must be so sad,” Ron mocked.   
Voldemort glared at Ron,” That is getting old, and you are getting on my nerves. How about you grow up, and stop thinking that I cheated somehow. And for your information, my godfather just died, and if you think that I'm upset about not getting the best score in the second task, then you are wrong. I don't give a flying fuck whether or not I won. Now let me sleep.” And with that, Voldemort went to bed and slept for the first time in years.   
    Voldemort woke up, just trying to enjoy life for a moment, then remembered that Dark Lords did not enjoy life. He got up from the bed, then it hit him , that today was the third task, then he shrugged, then yawned, then remembered that he was a Dark Lord and was not supposed to yawn.  
   He got out of the bed and made it to the Great Hall, he told Hermione that he was too nervous to eat anything. Everything passed in a blur, and he stood in front of the maze that he was supposed to get to the middle of.   
  “ And they're off!” Ludo Bagman’s voice echoed through the stadium. Voldemort ran through the hedges demolishing everything that came to him.   
  “ And it seems that Harry Potter wants to prove something! He’s tearing through everything quite fast.” Voldemort grinned, shooting an incendio at a spider.        Then he came and found a sphinx,” I will only pass if you can answer my riddle, if not, then I shall eat you.”   
“ Of course,” Voldemort said, “ Ask away.”   
_Some try to hide,_  
 _some try to cheat,_  
 _but time will show we will always meet,_  
 _try as you might to guess my name,_  
 _but I’m sure you’ll know when it’s you I claim_  
 _Who am I?_   
   Voldemort opened his mouth in horror, the quickly concealed it by saying,” Death, of course.” The sphinx gave him a knowing look then let him on his way.  
Behind the sphinx, he saw the Tri-Wizard Cup, glimmering like a jewel. He also saw Cedric Diggory running toward it. They both stopped right in front of the cup,” Go on,” Cedric said,” You take it.”   
  “No,” Voldemort said, “ You take it.”   
  “ How about we both take it,” Cedric suggested,” On three. One… Two.. Three…”   
   They were both whisked away, and they landed in a graveyard. Cedric drew out his wand.   
“ Pettigrew!” Voldemort called out,” Give me your left hand.” Peter stretched out his left hand, whimpering. Voldemort touched the dark mark, then let Peter’s hand free.   
  “ Let’s see how many still believe in my cause.”   
  “ Harry? Are you alright?” Cedric asked, looking around and seeing Death Eaters pop up.   
Voldemort’s eyes reverted to their original red, and he smiled. The Death Eaters all bowing around him,” There is no point in trying to wake the dead Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter is dead.”  
   And the last thing that Cedric Diggory saw was a green light speeding toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, *Hides behind a rock* How was it. Hopefully it didn't suck, and I'm expecting flames for this. Critisicm is welcome, but please don't be outright rude. *bows*


End file.
